matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Calvin
Lois Calvin is Alby's over-protective mother. History Early History During her adult life, Lois Calvin married a mining executive and had two sons, Josh and Alby Calvin. After Alby was diagnosed at an early age with partially deafness, Lois doted on her younger son as he grew up, and was proud to discover his intellectual gifts. During a parent-teacher night at Alby's school for the gifted, Lois fretted about the Physical Education teacher's forcing Alby to participate in sports to Jack West Jr, father of Alby's best friend Lily West. While Jack initially thought Lois was exagerating, he changed his mind after meeting Naismith himself and managed to convince the teacher to take it easy on Alby on Lois's behalf. Towards the end of 2007, Lois and her husband began planning a holiday to South America together, and left Josh and Alby at their friends' place, the latter staying at Jack's farm. The Six Sacred Stones Unbeknownst to Lois, during her holiday Alby became caught up in the mission to restore the ancient Machine. She called him while they were in Egypt, thinking that he was still on Jack's farm. Initially Lois spoke to an exasperated Zoe Kissane before the Irishwoman put Alby on. He assured her that everything was fine and ended the call without Lois suspecting anything was amiss. The Five Greatest Warriors Shortly after Lois and her husband arrived back home from their holiday, Lois was beside herself with worry when she saw Alby return home with his injured arm in a sling, apparently after he had fallen from a tree on Jack's farm. Lois took to keeping a closer eye on Alby as his arm healed over the next few weeks, and consented to let Lily stay with the family after Christmas while Jack was busy. A few months later, Lois checked in on her son as he began talking to himself about the recent tsunamis and how Japan had been having a lot of them lately, though she didn't understand why he was going on about it. As she went downstairs, however, Lois was confronted by Vulture and Scimitar, her scream alerting Alby to their presence before she and her son were kidnapped by the Arabians. As she and Alby were taken away on Vulture's private plane, Lois was so hysterical that she had to be sedated to keep her in check. Mid-flight, however, a pair of Russian fighters forced the plane to change its course, resulting in Lois being brought along to a dam in Siberia. Soon Lois, Alby and their kidnappers were captured by the Russian royal known as Carnivore, who planned on manipulating the people involved in the Machine's restoration into working for him, and had Lois and Alby placed inside tanks of formaldehyde to use them as hostages. When Jack, Lily, Zoe and Sky Monster were brought to the dam later, Carnivore revealed his entombing of Lois and Alby, and Jack was furious with the Russian for what he had done to the two civilians. Though Carnivore professed that it was the Arabs' fault for having them at the time he had acquired them, he offered Jack the chance to free the pair if he found the sixth Pillar ahead of Vulture, Scimitar and Mao Gongli. However, after the fourth and fifth Pillars were confirmed to have been laid, Carnivore abandoned his base and the prisoners, informing them that they would likely perish from lack of oxygen after a few days, including Lois. Though Wolf soon managed to escape his tank, he opted not to release Lois or the other entombed prisoners. Fortunately, some of Jack's friends were able to get back to Carnivore's dam and free Lois and the others before they could suffocate. As she and her son were recovering from their ordeal over the next few days, Alby told Lois the truth about how they had come to be imprisoned by Carnivore. When Jack and Lily finally arrived, Lily apologised to Lois for getting her caught up in the crisis, but Lois reassured her that it was alright, noting how proud she was of Alby and her gladness of knowing he had such a good friend in Lily. Trivia . Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Protagonists